


¡Bienvenido!

by CAGZ901203



Series: Poder [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Chin ya no esta más en su isla y en este momento intenta conocer lo que sería su nuevo hogar





	¡Bienvenido!

**¡Bienvenido!**

Chin se encontraba en San Diego, miraba la entrada del departamento de policía a la que iba a entrar, se encontraba nervioso, no iba acompañado de Abby puesto que ella intentaba hablar de la renta del departamento donde vivía antes de ir a Hawaii, según ella era una gran zona donde estaba y que era de confianza la persona a quién lo rentó, Sara estaba con ella, revisando las cosas de su nueva casa.

-¿No te dije que debías de obedecer las reglas?- decía un policía sujetando un convicto que no parecía estar nada contento de estar esposado- no entiendo, conseguiste un trabajo y no puedes seguir robando, es tu segunda falta...

-Le dije detective Mitchell, no sirvo para vivir entre las personas normales- dijo el convicto muy desmotivado

-Esas son tonterías, tú sirves muy bien para estar en la sociedad ¡No me gustan las excusas!

Chin escuchó la charla asombrado, no muchos policías apoyaban a los convictos como este oficial, parecía más interesado en conseguir que se rehabilitará que en encarcelar al maleante, su instinto le dijo que era necesario acercarse a ese oficial y tal vez con un poco de suerte, incluirlo en su unidad especial.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Chin al oficial- buscó al jefe de policía Carmichael...

-Buenas tardes- el oficial contestó trasladando la custodia del prisionero a un uniformado- por favor llevalo a que lo encierren en las celdas B, ya se definirá su situación después... una disculpa, estaba un poco ocupado con mis presos, puedo llevarte a su oficina si quieres...

-Muchas gracias, me llamo Chin Ho Kelly, soy teniente de la policía- dijo Chin con una sonrisa, el uniformado miró a su superior con un poco de molestia pero este con una seña de cabeza le indicó seguir.

-Eres el nuevo chico de Hawai, se ha escuchado mucho de ti y tu equipo, temen que esto se convierta en una balacera completa- explicó el detective- por cierto, soy Henry Mitchell, encantado de conocerte...

-El 5-0 era un equipo muy completo y resolvimos muchos casos...

-No es personal, a mi ni me interesa los casos de alto perfil, sólo quiero darte un consejo de colega a colega...

-¿Dime?

-Modera las balas- dijo Henry con una sonrisa misma que Chin imitó, entraron al departamento y subieron al ascensor, Henry presiono el boton del piso 3- en fin, espero que te sientas muy a gusto aquí y por favor, si algún día visitamos tu casa procura estar vestido...

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido Chin mientras empezaba a recordar un poco la voz de Henry  _La he escuchado antes, no me cabe ninguna duda, escuche su voz antes..._

-Que Abby presuma de su novio guapo y desnudo por Skype frente a mis hijos es gracioso a la distancia pero nunca en el momento presente...- explicó Henry con una gran sonrisa, Chin recordó de dónde lo conocía: dos meses antes de recibir la oferta de Coufling para la unidad especial en San Diego su novia hablaba por video llamada a unos amigos, él no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía así que salió como si nada de la ducha para besar a Abby y todo fue bien hasta que escuchó unos gritos de la pantalla de la computadora y  miró con horror la cara de tres niños, dos gemelas y un varón, gritando como locos por sus padres.

-En mi defensa, ni siquiera sabía que Abby hablaba con ellos, ni que sus padres me verían así...- explicó Chin atropelladamente, Henry se reía de él con mucha diversión- es sólo que...

-Bueno, debo agradecerte por esa escena, mis hijas no quieren volver a ver un hombre desnudo en su vida y mi hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlas en esa misión- dijo Henry al momento en que se abrió la puerta del elevador señalando con la cabeza que debía de avanzar- mi esposa es a quién debes de ganarte puesto que ella está muy molesta..

-Te pido de nuevo una disculpa por el malentendido- dijo Chin con pena, Henry sonrió con amabilidad tocando la puerta que estaba adornada con el nombre de jefe de policía- en serio, no quisiera crear fricciones...

-No lo haces, es una anécdota divertida y mis hijos la contarán en el futuro muy contentos...- el celular de Henry sonó y el lo revisó- es de mi esposa, necesita que vea a mis hijos, nos veremos luego Chin... por cierto ¡Bienvenido!...

Henry le dió una palmada en el hombro derecho saliendo del lugar, Chin tosió un poco nervioso y sonrió después, ya le diría a Sara que tal vez ya encontró unos nuevos amigos para ella mientras Abby probablemente se ría de su encuentro con Henry pero su instinto le seguía diciendo que Henry era necesario para su unidad, había encontrado a su primer miembro.

 


End file.
